Birthday Bash
by funni neko
Summary: This story is about every known Bleach characters birthdays. This story wil have just about everything. Like Yaoi, Yuri, hentai ect. Alll you guys got to do at the bottom of each chapter it has who birthday is going to be next so review and send me Ideas.
1. Hisagi Shuuhei Birthday 2012

**A/N: Hello everyone this Story will be ever known Bleach Character's Birthday shall be a posted here. Well enjoy The story.**

* * *

**Shuuhei's Birthday**

"Shuuhei." Rangiku yelled more liked whinned loudly as she walked into the room. Shuuhei turned ro look at the other lieutentant. "What is it Rangiku?" Shuuhei said in a monotone Voice. Rangiku pouted slightly. "Shuuhei, you haven't Forgotten what today is have you?"Rangiku asked. Shuuhei looked at her Confused then tryed to remember what today is."It your Birthday Shuu-chan."Rangiku said in a teasingly tone. Shuuhei fely his eye twitched at the degrading Nickname. "Don't call me that Masumoto." Shuuhei growled at glaring at her slightly.

Rangiku Smirked at this. "I'll Stop calling you Shuu-chan if you go drinking with us tonight Shuu-chan." Rangiku bargined. Shuuhei sighed but nodded his hestaintly which made Rangiku sqeal with delight. "Great I'll see you tonight then Shuu-chan." Rangiku said before walking away from the room. Shuuhei sighed and looked up at the clock before returning to his work trying to finishes before his Captain arrived. Not Long after Shuuhei finished his work his Captain came into the room and looked over at the empty desk where all the paper work used to be.

"Kid, you did all the paper work again."Kensei asked. Shuuhe nodded his head and Kensei sighed at this. "Yes, I just Finished Captain Muguruma."Shuuheu said to the Visord Captain. "How many time do I have to tell you kid it Kensei not Captain Muguruma." Kensei said before sighing. "I'm Sorry Cap- Kensei." Shuuhei said. Kensei sighed knowing that was the best response he was going to get out of Shuuhei. "Shuuhei, you in here." Renji and Kira called out to him as they neared the office. "Yeah I'm here in the office you guys." Shuuhei said. As the Red and Blonde haired Lieutenant entered the office.

"We heard us tonight out for a couple of drinks?" Renji asked. Slightly worried because Shuuhei never drank with them before so he figured he was a light wieght. Kira sighed before telling Shuuhei the real reason why he was here. "We actually came here to wish yoou a happy birthday Shuuhei." Kira said. That when Momo came into the room with a present in her hands. "Shuuhei sempai Happy birthday." Momo said happily handing Shuuhei his present. "Thanks you guys" Shuuhei said. He opening the top of the box to see the cake inside which had his name stretched across the cake.

"It Chocolate Cake which is your Favorite." Momo informed him. Shuuhei once again said thank you to them before the other lieutentant left. Kensei had not even known when his lieutentant birthday was so he was shocked hearing it was today. "Sorry about that Kensei." Shuuhei said. Kensei shook his head and sighed. "You can have the rest of the day off, kid I can handle the rest of the work for the day."Kensei said. Shuuhei looked up at him shocked."Did I do something wrong?" Shuuhei asked.

"No I'm doing this because this my way of saying sorry for forgetting your birthday."Kensei said. Before pushing Shuuhei out of the room. Shuuhei smiled softly. "Thank you Kensei."Shuuhei said before he was all the way out of the room Shuuhei decide sense he was given the day off he would return to the Squad 9 barracks. He Flashed stepped to the Barracks opening before walking towards his room. He was greeted by many of his subordinates as he walked through the barracks. He finally laid his eyes on his room door and he rushed inside. Once inside he quickly made his way over to his bed and laid down instantly falling asleep.

**Time skip**

**9:30**

Shuuhei sat up. He wiped his eyes before swing his legs off his bed trying to fight away from the warmth of his bed and sat up. Once he was fully awake he spotted a guitar and a card on his dressed. He walked over and grabbed the card and guitar on his dresser and sat back down onto the bed.

Dear Kid,

If your reading this it means you have finally woken up. I heard you have always wanted a guitar so I had lisa to go buy one for me. I hope you liked it.

Sighed Kensei

Shuuhei smiled before leaving his room to go hand out with the others tonight knowing that this was the best birthday ever.

* * *

**A/n: Guys the next birthday that is coming is Renji Abari birthday please tell me some Ideas for his birthday**


	2. Renji Abari Birthday 2012

**A/N: Hello everyone this Story will be ever known Bleach Character's Birthday shall be a posted here. Well enjoy The story.**

* * *

**Renji's Birthday**

"Renji."Byakuya Kuchiki said. Looking at his Lieutenant with his usual Stoic Mask in place."Yes, Captain Kuchiki." Renji said. Looking up at his captain."Don't froget to come to the celebration at 7:45." Byakuya said. As he turned around and walked out of the office before Renji had a chance to ask what the celebration was for. Renji sighed as he want back to doing his work. Trying to hurry to be on time to the celebration.

Time skip

Around 8 O'clock

"Man I hope Rukia isn't here other wise I'm a Dead man." Renji said. Standing up and stretching his aching and sleeping muscles. He headed for the Kuchiki mansion. He flashed stepped all the way to the gate and heard music coming from the Ballroom. He headed over their swiftly as he notice the outline of various people inside he went over to the door without a moment of hesitation.

Once he was inside he closed the door behind him. "Happy birthday Renji." Everyone yelled. As Renji finally turned around to find all of his friend here waiting for him.

Renji thanked everyone as he made his way over to Rukia. Once he was in close range Rukia kicked him in the leg."What was that for."Renji growled at Rukia. "For being late, Idiot."Rukia said. Crossing here arms and turning away from him. Everyone started laughing at the two friends.

The night carried on and by the end of the party they were either was Like a Wasted Masumoto and Shunsui or a Semi Sober Kira.

* * *

**A/n: Guys the next birthday that is coming is Orhime Inoue Birthday birthday please tell me some Ideas for his birthday.**

**Quick Question does anyone know Orhime Brothers name?  
**


	3. Orihime Inoue Birthday 2012

**A/N: Hello everyone this Story will be ever known Bleach Character's Birthday shall be a posted here. Well enjoy The story.**

* * *

**Orhime's Birthday  
**

****"Orihime don't forget to ask Tatsuki to come to your birthday party today after school."Sora said. Looking at his Younger sister who was eating her breakfast on the table. "Ok, Sora I won't forget." Orihime said. As she Stood up and went to was her plate. Once she was done washing her plates she went to the front door to put on her shoes. Sora walked over and gave Orihime a hug before she went off to school. "Bye Big brother."Orihime said. As she opened the door to leave.

"Bye Orihime."Sora said. Watching his little sister race off heading towards school.

Time Skip

10 minutes

"Tatsuki."Orihime said. Walking into the Classroom and took her seat next to her best friend. "Hey Orihime."Tatsuki said. Looking over at here. "Do you want to go to my Birthday party after school?" Orihime asked hopefully. "Yeah of course I will go Orihime."Tatsuki said. Giving Orihime a smile. "Thank you so much Tatsuki."Orihime said. Giving Tastsuki he worlds brightest Smiles and a bone crushing hug.

Time Skip

After School

Tatsuki and Orihime meet up at the night front gate and started to walk towards Orihime's apartment once they made it to her house. when they had got inside the house was fully decorated for Celebration. "Happy birthday Hime."Sora said. Pulling Orihime and Tatsuki into the kitchen where there was a stack of presents and a Birthday cake. Orihime was pushed into a seat in front of the cake.

They began to sing Happy birthday to her. After they were done Orhime opened he presents to get 3 stuff animals A Kitty a bat and a dog she also got a friendship bracelet from Tatsuki. "This is the best birthday ever I hope I can have another one next year." Orihime thought.

* * *

**A/N: Guys the next birthday that is coming is Gin Ichimaru Birthday birthday Ideas are welcomed  
**


	4. Ichimaru Gin Birthday 2012

**Ichimaru Gin Birthday 9/10/12**

"Gin, are yo here?" Rangiku asked. Entering the small hut that Gin and her now lived in."Yes Rangiku, I'm in here." Gin said Coming into view. "Come On I want to show you a surprise." Rangiku said.

"Ok." Gin said. As Rangiku hold her hand out for him to take something. "Here put this blindfold on." Rangiku said. Tying it around his eye so he could not see. Rangiku gripped his hand tightly as she pulled them out of the hut and started walking. They walked around for a little but as Rangiku finally stopped. "You can take off the blindfold now."Rangiku said.

Gin pulled away the blindfold away from his eyes and gasped as he saw a small grass area where flowers were growing. "How did you find this Rangiku?" Gin asked. Looking at her shocked. "It was not really all that hard I found a plant and the soil here was not so dry as the other places so everyday I come here and plant a flower I find and give them water." Rangiku said. Rubbing her head slightly with a light tint of red graced her cheeks.

"That great Rangiku." Gin said. Rubbing her head softly. "Oh, Gin their is one more thing, Happy birthday." Rangiku said. Kissing Gin on the cheek.**  
**

* * *

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed this. I really don't know Gin like that but I hope you liked. Please Review. Also Next Birthday is Yumichika Any Ideas Please I begging. **


	5. Yumichika Birthday 2012

**Yumichika Birthday 9/19/12**

"Yumichika, where are you?" Ikkaku called out to his partner."What do you want Ikkaku?" Yumichika asked. Coming out of his room. "What do you mean, today is the day we go to the human world."Ikkaku said. Yumichika Glared at him before storming out of the room to return to his own room and slamming the door shut. "What is his problem."Ikkaku murmured.

"Its probably because all the sun on you head has caused you to Forget that today is Feathers bithday today."Yachiru said. Appearing right next to Ikkaku."Yachiru where is Kenpachi, wait you said that today is Yumichika's birthday."Ikkaku said. Yachiru laughed. "Kenny and I are playing hide and go seek, and yes it is peacocks birthday." Yachiru disappearing.

Ikkaku sighed before walking over to Yumichika door and knocking on it. "Yumichika open the door right now." Ikkaku said. Banging his hand on the YUmichika's door. "No So go away."Yumichika said. "Open this door or I will break it down." Ikkaku said. Yumichika sighed knowing his partner was not kidding so he walked over to the door and opened the door.

"What do you want now." Yumichika said. "I'm sorry I forgot Yumichika, but happy birthday."Ikkaku said. As kissed Yumichika slowly placed his hand on his cheek and blushed slightly before he quickly put him back into his room.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed this. I really don't know Yumichika like that but I hope you liked. Please Review. Also Next Birthday is Rangiku Any Ideas Please I begging. **


	6. Ishida Uryuu Birthday 2012

**Ishida Uryuu 11/6/12  
**

"Uryuu, wait up." Ichigo said as he approached the black haired male.

"What is it you want Kurosaki?" Uryuu asked, Ichigo cheed and turned away from Uryuu.

"Why must you always assume I want something." Ichigo grumbled.

" That because you always want something." Uryuu said blantly.

"Oh, shut up." Ichigo yelled as they approached their school grounds.

"Ichigo, Uryuu!" They heard Orhime yelled as she ran towards them. "Hey Orhime." They said as she closed in on them. Orhime smiled and turned to face Uryuu. "Happy Birthday Uryuu." Orhime said handing Uryuu a wrapped present.

Ichigo started to mumble as if he forgot today was the Quincy birthday. "Happy birthday Uryuu even If I'm not going to give you anything." Ichigo said before walking of and Orhime following after him giving him a lecture about how mean he was to Uryuu.

Uryuu smiled at least his friend wished him a happy birthday unlike his father. Uryuu sighed and started carrying his wrapped present and his bags into the school grounds.**  
**

* * *

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed this. I really don't know Uryuu like that but I hope you liked. Please Review. Also Next Birthday is Ikkaku Any Ideas Please I begging. **


	7. Ikkaku Madarame Birthday 2012

**Ikkaku Madarame  
11/9/12**

Ikkaku was heading back to his barracks from training walking through the empty halls of squad eleven. Ikkaku finally entered the barracks area and started walking towards his and Yumichika room. He entered the room and he felt Yumichika spiritual pressure in the room.

"Yumichika, you awake?" Ikkaku asked, but he saw that Yumichika was on his bed asleep and holding a box close to his chest. Ikkaku was curious so he leaned over and shook Yumichika shoulder. Yumichika grunted and woke up and glared over at Ikkaku.

"What do you want?" Yumichika growled.

"What is in the box?" Ikkaku asked. Yumichika smiled before handing Ikkaku the box.

"Happy birthday Ikkaku." Yumichika said before laying back down to go to sleep.

Ikkaku hurried opened the box. He turned and glared at Yumichika before grabbing he sword and swing it at Yumichika to see a black afro and hair products.

"You Bastard!" Ikkaku yelled.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed this. I hope you liked. Please Review. Also Next Birthday is Yachiru Any Ideas Please I begging. **


	8. Yachiru Birthday 2012

**Yachiru's B-day  
**

**11/12/12  
**

"Kenny, where are you." Yachiru yelled looking for her captain.

Yachiru smiled and walked towards Kenpachi. Soon as she got close Kenpachi woke up and looked over at his adopted daughter.

"Yachiru what is it. " Kenpachi asked.

"Its a special day today Kenny."

"I would never forget what today is I gave you this date as your birthday Yachiru." Yachiru smiled widely jumping onto Kenny shoulder.

"What do you want to do today?"

"Lets go see Carrot top." Kenpachi grinned widely an they ran out of the room.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed this. I hope you liked. Please Review. Also Next Birthday is Kenpachi, Any Ideas Please I begging.**


	9. Kenpachi Zaraki Birthday 2012

**Kenpachi Zaraki's B-day  
**

**11/19/12  
**

"Kenny, where are you." Yachiru yelled as she walked out towards the training ground to see baldy and Kenny fighting.

"Kenny, come on you promised to spend your birthday with me so stop playing with baldy and come play." Yachiru whinnied. "I'm no-" Ikaku started but Kenpachi used this opportunity to punch Ikkaku lights out with one punch.

Kenpachi sighed as he walked passed Ikkaku heading over to Yachiru. "Lets go Yachiru." Kepachi said leaving his fallen subordinate on the floor unconscious.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed this. I hope you liked. Please Review. Also Next Birthday is IDK, If you know anyone of bleach charaters birthday please tell me.  
**


	10. Kaien Shiba Birthday 2012

**Kain Shiba**  
**10-27-12**

"Oh Rukia, do you know what today is?" Kaien asked her as he walked towards the younger shinigami as she stood there practicing in the training grounds.

"Lieutenant Shiba, it your birthday." Rukia responded not turning to face her lieutenant as she swung her sword down gracefully.

"Haha I never told you when was my birthday so how did you know?" Kaien questioned as he looked over at Rukia.

"You been going around to every squad member asking what today is." Rukia replied as she sheathed her sword then turned to look at him.

"So Happy birthday Lieutenant." Rukia said before she walked away.

* * *

**A/: I hope you enjoy this birthday **


End file.
